Stay With Me (Rewritten)
by Nightmare Masquerade
Summary: Yuuki reaches Kaname before he tears his hearts out and discovers then and there that she is pregnant. Events unfold and Kaname is able to leave with her, going into hiding. Then a year passes... YUUKIxKANAME. YuMe fic.


Stay With Me

By

~Nightmare Masquerade~

Summary: What if Yuuki had reached Kaname before he tore his heart out? And what if she was further along in her pregnancy? And what if Kaname worked out she was pregnant. It's a whole lot harder to leave when there's now so many more reasons to stay yet what's a man to do when the world is at risk? ANGSTY AS HEEEEEELL! YuMe Pairing

Author's Note: So this might turn into a multi-chapter story if I get enough reviews... so you know... review please. LOL.

EDIT 09/07/2019: Reposting the first chapter of this story and changing the plot as before I hated it lol. You're welcome. Also, I have a baby of my own now. So chapters will take A WHILE. :/

* * *

He had been hearing it all day yet he couldn't quiet pin-point what it was, at first, just that whenever she was around he'd hear it.

He finally he focused on it.

He would hear an extra heart beat in the room and could never find who it belonged to.

Yet the more he thought about the night they first made love and the many nights that followed, it all made sense. He should've been more careful because now it was too hard to leave.

Too hard to die.

Yuuki's arms were around his waist as she stood behind him while he stood in front of the furnace, his right hand within his bleeding chest, gripping his hammering heart, about to tear it out.

She'd reached him before he'd succeeded. He was almost glad in a way as he didn't want to do this.

"Please don't leave me..." She sobbed softly into his long coat, gripping at the fabric.

Kaname closed his eyes.

Thump-thump, thump-thump..

There it was. That little heart beat making itself known once more as if it was saying 'I'm here!'.

That little heart beat was coming from inside Yuuki.

Kaname had never felt so torn apart in his whole life. For once, he had no idea what to do. If he didn't do this, he could have a family but it meant there would never be a safe world for his family to thrive and the humans would most likely go extinct. If he did do it, Yuuki would be alone in raising their child.

Yet... now he couldn't bare the thought of leaving her, he couldn't let her do this by herself and he'd always wanted this, so badly.

He'd dreamed of having beautiful children with her and being happy, truly happy.

But now... god what was he to do?!

Did she know? Of course not. Yuuki wasn't dumb by a long shot but she was slow to realise things sometimes.

She would've said something had she known. He had to tell her.

He turned around in her arms and looked at her, his hand slipping from his chest, blood dripping from his fingers.

Yuuki looked up at him and almost broke down at his expression. She'd never seen her lover look so devastated, ever.

"Yuuki..."

"Please don't die! Stay with me. We'll find another way!" She begged, clutching at his bloodied shirt.

Kaname stared at her, sadly. "I want to. More now than ever, but there's no time. If this doesn't get done, a lot of people are going to die."

Yuuki sobbed. "None of them are worth you! I won't be able to live without you, Kaname!" She said. She knew she was being selfish but what was she supposed to do? Just let him go? Never in a million years.

Even the thought of him dead tore her apart. This sweet, loving man who always protected her no matter what, suffered years of loneliness because of her, years of insatiable thirst and pain because of her, wasn't allowed to die for her and everyone else. He deserved to live. That's why she had planned to turn him into a human, so he could live without any of that pain or thirst, where he could live in the light and be free of any darkness.

Kaname looked away for a moment, swallowing thickly at her words. He knew he wouldn't want to live if she was gone from this world, he would have no purpose any longer if she was no longer in it so he understood what she was saying and that she meant it.

"Would you live for our child?" He said softly, looking back at her.

Her distraught look formed into a frown. "What? What are you saying?"

That wasn't how he wanted to break it to her but emotions were running high, he was unguarded right now, anything could slip from his mouth.

He continued.

"There's three heart beats I can hear in this room. My own and... two coming from you."

The female stared at him before looking down at her stomach and listening carefully, trying to understand what he meant.

Thump-thump..

Her chocolate eyes widened, her mind flashing back to that night, her cheeks flushing red.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_... going so fast. He was right, that sound didn't belong to either of them.

"I'm pregnant?" She breathed.

Her heart instantly swelled with joy at the thought. The situation they were currently in momentarily forgotten as she got lost in thought.

She was carrying Kaname's child, they were going to have a baby together. She felt more tears form in her eyes at the thought, happy tears that soon turned to ones of sadness once more as she came back to reality. He was about to leave her, forever.

Yuuki quickly looked up him and saw him looking at her. He looked like he could cry at any moment, misty-eyed.

Her hand reached up and gently caressed his cheek. "How unfortunate." She said with a sniff, and smiling sadly.

"This is a good thing, Yuuki."

"No it's not." She sobbed, putting her head down. "You're going to leave me! I can't do this by myself!" She cried.

Kaname looked up and blinked a few times. It was so hard not to break down in tears with her, his arms around her tightened. He didn't know what to say anymore, nothing would make this better. They'd run out of time.

But he couldn't leave her.

His bloodied hand twitched as he heard the battle above getting worse.

"You won't have to, Lady Yuuki." Said a soft voice from over near the doors.

Both Pure Bloods quickly looked over and saw Isaya making his way over to them. Kaname scolded himself, he should've been paying attention to the door. If Isaya snuck up on them, anyone could have while they were distracted.

"How much did you hear?" Kaname said, staring at the other male.

Isaya smiled slightly. "Enough. If I couldn't help you by turning her human, I can do this for you. Leave before things get too messy, I shall replace you." The blond said, looking towards the flames.

This way, he could finally be at rest and be with his family and Kaname could be with his. The brunette male stared at him for a moment, before tightening his hold on Yuuki.

"Thank you, Isaya." He said, truly grateful and wishing he could repay him somehow. Yet Isaya was giving him this chance and he had to take it and run right now.

With a nod the blonde rose his hand to his chest and plunged his hand inside, grabbing onto his heart.

Kaname turned Yuuki away as Isaya ripped it out and fed it to the fire.

"Go." He said softly to the couple as the building began to shake.

There was suddenly a large explosion from outside the room. The other pure bloods had found them.

"What about the others?!" Yuuki cried. Everyone was still outside, the remaining hunters, Hanabusa, Kaien, Zero!

Kaname pressed her head to his chest and closed his eyes. "They'll be ok, I promise." He murmured before both their forms turned into a swarm of bats and vanished from the academy.

* * *

As their bodies re-materialized, Yuuki realized Kaname had taken them back to the mansion, their home, to the bedroom they shared.

This was only temporary as it was the first place Kaname though of but it was not safe. They would be leaving shortly to go to a safe house or another estate. They would be searched for, for a time. He needed to protect her now, more than ever, so a place they couldn't be found would be nice. The mansion would be the first place to be searched.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Kaname went down onto his knees, his arms slipping from around her.

Yuuki looked down and stared at him as he put his hands over his face and sighed deeply.

"K-Kaname?" She said softly, joining him on the floor.

Now, in the quiet and peace of home, the male was overwhelmed with relief of the out come of the situation. He certainly hadn't planned it to go like that. His head hurt from the stress and guilt of what he'd just put her through.

_I'm the worst person in the world,_ he thought to himself.

"Kaname? Are you ok?"

He'd been so cruel to her, for weeks he'd been telling her what he was going to do, so first she had to deal with the reality that she was going to lose him forever, then he got her pregnant and still contemplated whether he was going to leave or not. How could he? Only when faced with the chance of staying with her did he choose too. He should've never put her through this and the moment he realized that she was bearing his child, changed his damn mind then. He honestly wanted to die now, he didn't deserve this angel in front of him. How dare he touch her with his dirty hands, how dare he stand in her presence! He didn't blame her if she wanted to kick and beat him to a bloodied pulp that moment as some sort of revenge what for he had done to her. He deserved it.

"Kaname..."

She was going to have his child. He was going to be a father! She was giving him the greatest gift possible and he still debated on leaving this world.

How could he! He loved this woman more than anything and all he seemed to do was hurt her. You didn't hurt the ones you love the way he'd hurt her. He felt lower than dirt. He didn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again. He wouldn't want to if he were her.

"Kaname... don't cry." Her soft voice said.

His head snapped up as his hands fell from his face and looked at her quickly. He was crying?

Yuuki reached out slowly and wiped away the wetness he now felt on his cheeks.

Oh... he was crying. He hadn't done that in while. In fact, he couldn't remember at that moment the last time he had.

The girl in front of him wrapped her arms around her lover. He didn't want to be hugged by her, he didn't deserved her love but he melted into the hug anyway, resting his head on her shoulder, the tears kept coming after that yet he didn't sob. Not once, he still had his stupid pride to keep after all.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki." He breathed, shakily.

"For what?" She said softly.

Kaname frowned. "What do you mean for what? This hell I've put you through!"

Yuuki bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I deserved to die." He whispered.

"Don't ever say that! You were doing something that you thought was right, Kaname. You were keeping a promise to that woman. That doesn't make you a bad person or make me hate you. Don't be sorry." She said, blinking through tears. "Without you doing what you did, even though Isaya took your place, the humans would've been doomed, the hunters would've been doomed. This world would've turned into the one you showed me in your memories, that would've been hell." She said before pulling back and cupping his chin.

"Please don't hate yourself. Ok?" She pleaded, looking into his sad eyes. She'd never seen anything more heart wrenching then seeing Kaname cry. The man was always so strong and reserved. Seeing him like this ... it broke her heart.

The male sighed softly, closing his eyes and nodded slowly. Anything she asked, he would do from now on and if that meant trying not hate himself, then he'd try. She still wanted him. He wiped at his face to dry it.

It made her smile slightly. "Good. Because nothing is going to be about us anymore, you know?" She said standing up and looking down at him, his eyes following her.

"It'll be about... this." She said smiling happily at him and pointing to her stomach.

Kaname smiled softly at her words, his heart swelling with happiness. It was true. Everything would be about that precious life growing inside her.

He moved forward suddenly and rested his head against her stomach gently, hearing the noise of his child's heart hammering away inside.

Yuuki laughed softly and rested her hand on top of his head before her mind drifted of to the situation they'd just left behind.

"Is everyone back at the academy ok?" She asked.

"Mhmm." Kaname murmured, closing his eyes.

"How do you know?" The princess asked, nervously.

"I left a familiar there so I can see everything. The pure bloods are retreating and everyone is safe. I promise." He said, speaking the truth.

Another sigh of relief escaped her lips as Kaname stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"And the furnace?"

"Burning away." The moment the pure bloods would've seen Isaya standing there with his heart no longer in his chest and the flames burning stronger and higher, they would've started to flee.

"Good."

Kaname was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"We have to leave now." He said quietly.

"I know but where are we going to go? And shouldn't we tell someone?"

"Somewhere safe and ... no. It's better if we disappear for a while, ok?" He said looking down at her.

Yuuki looked up at him and nodded. "Ok."

She would follow him anywhere.


End file.
